The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Carnation plant botanically known as Dianthus caryophyllus and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Moonlight’.
‘Moonlight’ is a naturally occurring branch mutation of a proprietary Carnation cultivar ‘T-113’ (not patented). ‘Moonlight’ was discovered in a greenhouse in a cultivated area of Bnei-Zion, Israel in November of 2008.
Asexual reproduction first occurred when terminal cuttings of the new cultivar ‘Moonlight’ were propagated in December of 2008 in Bnei-Zion, Israel. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.